Dreaming of New Zealand
by b r o k e n l i a r
Summary: Dirtiest thing I've ever posted... Summary inside. KxOC


**AN: I'm back bitches. ;) (I've always wanted to say that.) My friend wrote this thing for me. And so you'll find out who Isabelle St. Clair is later. ;) Anyways, ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Dreaming of New Zealand**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Kendall can never stop reading Isabelle's dreams of New Zealand.**  
><strong>

**Rating/Paring: **M / IsabellexKendall (Kisabelle) KendallxOC**  
><strong>

**Status:**

* * *

><p>Once he had found it, he was hooked.<strong><br>**

Kendall couldn't stop reading her it. It was addictive, and captivating. He saw it over and over again in his mind.

**Dreaming of New Zealand by Isabelle St. Clair.**_  
><em>

_As I lie dreaming of New Zealand, She is greener than your eyes. I belong to you always and a moment_

_Cradled in the sloping fresh grass_

_Or where the moistened sand meets the ocean,_

_Cooler breaking waves against a heat,_

_I taste and drink deeply from your lips, to intoxication,_

_Fingers lost in the thick copper waves of your me cover your flesh with tender kisses_

_And feather-like my body, I thee worship:_

_Kiss your inner thighs,Slowly reaching the twin jewels of in my left hand, Light covering of hair gently teased_

_By long fingernails...Tongue-bathing your precious jewels,_

_Making wet and slippery for fingertips_

_To slide and stimulate…As my mouth and tongue begin_

_To sliver up the steel-like shaft,_

_Tracks of rich purple veins…Teasing you still,_

_I let my tongue trace the sides of your burning erection,_

_Stopping just short of the clustered nerve-endings of the head._

_I taste your sweat; gently lick the small pearl of precum from the shudder, your cock underneath your tight ballsac, slivering up, drawing figures of 8_

_With my tongue, till I reach and kiss your sacred spot;_

_That exquisite pleasure ridge, where the head meets the foreskin;_

_I linger here long, kissing, tongue-lashing…_

_Your sighs, your cries like a taste buds graze your sacred spot once more,_

_Slowly increasing the circle of my tongue_

_To envelop the head of your cock_

_Your rush of excited precum tastes salty and sweet_

_Several laps and I begin –tongue caressing the sensitive underside-To slowly suck you deep into my mouth_

_I feel your hips buck,Your hard cock pressing,_

_Sliding into my throat.I hear your breath quicken,_

_Your gentle moans of deep pleasure._

_I suck hard, precum seeping into my hungry legs being to twitch and tremble._

_I slow the intensity of my suck_

_And tightly grip the base of your shaft_

_In the ring of my thumb and sigh hard, so close to the edge,_

_That place where orgasm feels almost inevitable_

_And you fight to hold of me, _

_I long and cry for you,_

_For your fingers to caress me and then…_

_Your first touch was like surrender,_

_Losing the fight between your conscience_

_And what was throbbing between your exploring my slippery, swollen flesh,_

_Your thumb ever so lightly and repeatedly_

_Touching the exposed tip of my clitoris._

_I rubbed hard at your opened your the warm circle of my mouth_

_Just below the head of your cock,_

_I move from the position of worship between your legs,_

_So as your skilled fingers can rediscover_

_The heat and wetness of my a finger inside, press…_

_My startled cry is muffled,_

_As your cock feels the tight grip of my and out._

_I suck harder."Stop!" you gasp,"Stop it or I'll cum!"_

_I dizzily lie back,_

_You slide two fingers,_

_Awakening me inside_

_While your lips and tongue _

_Take my hardened clit._

_I cry out your name,_

_Tangle my fingers in your on the brink,_

_ You withdraw your fingers,_

_Probe my opening _

_With the tip of your down at me, _

_You take your cock in your hand_

_And tantalizingly slide it_

_Along my smooth shaven vaginal lips."Is this what you want?" you tease,_

_Lightly rubbing the sopping head over my clit._

_"Yes! Oh yes!"_

_"How much do you want it?"_

_"I need you, I want you inside me! I want you to fill me up!"_

_My body of sweat begin to form across your slide the head of your cock _

_Down to my opening, _

_Press gently, _

_Just an inch inside…_

_I lose control of my voice, _

_Such longing to be penetrated!_

_2 inches, slowly in…and inch at a time, teasing, stroking,_

_Finally giving me the full length_

_And delicious thickness of your stretch and fill me, _

_Stroking slowly, waves of orgasm _

_Spread from the base of my spine._

_I tremble, cry out, scream…._

_You kiss me _

_And rest your head against my chest,_

_Holding still, _

_Deep inside me,_

_Feeling the tight, pulsating pressures_

_Of post-orgasmic muscle._

_I stroke your hair, _

_Feel you,_

_Your sweat melting into inside of me, _

_Hold you catch your breath_

_I grasp you inside,_

_Building sensation as you fuck I breathe in such passion,_

_I shall not be held responsible long would I gaze into your eyes_

_And see sparks of pleasure_

_Like fireworks_

_Reflected in glacier-colored every deep and searching thrust,_

_You draw closer to the place you take me_

_When you feelings you stir inside of me_

_Cause as many sparks to ignite full blaze, _

_Sparking again and again…_

_You sit up, holding me against you,_

_Still deep inside me,_

_ Hard as gently,_

_Moving deeply,_

_Your words, _

_Taken unforgivably out of context._

_A new sensation rises in me_

_Like a tingling hot spring, _

_I feel the urge to gush out all over you._

_I ride you hard, _

_Increasing the stimulation,_

_The fire spreading from the base of my vagina, growing, riding…_

_I let it out,Screaming, shuddering, _

_Scorching your body."The first time", I whisper,"I have ever…"_

_You silence me with a me close against the heat,_

_Sweat and arousal my legs around you,_

_You lay me back down, _

_Your body covers mine_

_Your eyes are burning_

_Pleading your thrust in me with a growing, pounding_

_Rhythm and intensity…Shaking, sweating, cry for release,_

_Ride the edge,_

_Feel and ride the cries of ecstatic abandon grow stronger,_

_Their sound vibrating through me;_

_ And then…_

_Orgasm;_

_Explosion;_

_Crescendo._

_I am thrown once more,_

_By the crescent wave that is your passion in your voice,_

_As you break fourth in a steady stream, _

_Thrusting hard, twitching violently._

_I feel it all, _

_Scream it out…_

_Now we lie perfectly still, _

_Pulses within our bodies slowing,_

_Melting clocks, time unfrozen._

_I love you, Kendall, I so long to in this moment, Feeling is all._


End file.
